


Can I love?

by RubyHolmes



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes
Summary: Sebastian realize a demon can love his mate. It's not just lust as he thought.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Can I love?

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if there is any mistakes.

Sebastian watched in horror as his mate and his young master fell from the balcony. He finished the last of the invaders and jump down landing bit far from them with grace. Ciel was clearly shocked by his maids action as he sat up besides her. He watched as his maid asked with broken voice are you ok young master. Ciel replied yes as he noticed that she got shot in her left shoulder and blood was pooling around her. Hearing the answer she close her eyes in satisfaction. Sebastian rushed to the spot and saw the woman of his life laying pale and lifeless in the grass blood polling around her. He pulled her closer to him forgetting about his precious young master. A foreign felling engulfed him completely. Why this was happening to him. He was a creature of darkness he should not feel any human emotion then why he felt like he lost something very important. Sebastian was snapped out from his thoughts by his young master's voice "Sebastian quit crying take Irene inside she needs medical attention now. And this is an order" In that time a tear land on Sebastian's hand and he realized how much this woman means to him. How much he changed him. He felt pain of he might lose her. This woman made a demon cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy the story leave a kudos...


End file.
